Rien ne va plus!
by Mellyna Yanou
Summary: Je vous laisse découvrir à l'intérieur...surprise garantie! Chapitre 3 enfin! Reviews onegai, même si c'est pour me dire que j'ai trop tardé ! Note sur le pourquoi je ne pourrais pas poster durant sept mois...
1. Rencontre au détour de trois cailloux

Titre : Rien ne va plus !  
  
Auteur : Mellyna Yanou  
  
Genre : Gros mélange Card Captor Sakura X Gensomaden Saiyuki...on va enfin s'amuser !!!  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Sakura ou de Saiyuki ne sont à moi...m'enfin, je ne demande que Yue...c'est trop demand ? [Gojyô et Kero : Bien fait ! Mellyna : Z'allez souffrir...gniark ! Gniark !] Et puis la suite, tout le monde la connaît...bla, bla, bla...  
  
Résum : Sakura et Shaolan filent l'amour parfait (si cela existe...), ils ont 17 ans et sont dans le même lycée. Jusqu'au jour où ils se retrouvent transportés dans un autre monde où la violence a pris le dessus, mais c'est sans compter le voyage entrepris par un groupe de quatre jeunes hommes (tous aussi classes les uns que les autres !!! bave) dont ils croiseront la route.  
Côté Saiyuki, nos quatre beeeaaaauuuux gosses poursuivent leur voyage vers l'Ouest, jusqu'au jour où ils croisent un autre quatuor des plus étranges, aux pouvoirs étendus...  
  
Note : Cette fic m'est venue comme çà, alors que je jetais un coup d'œil aux fics sur Sakura.  
  
Note 2 : Grosse fixation sur Yue [bave] dans certaines de ses descriptions...et peut-être aussi sur Hakkaï, ça va nous changer un peu !  
  
Note 3 : Possibilité de yaoi (enfin !! J'en vois déjà qui se demandaient quand je m'y mettrai !)  
  
**Gojyo** : Faut s'attendre à un martyrissage ?  
  
**Mellyna** : Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?  
  
**Gojyo** : T'as dit yaoi... (Yeux brillants d'une lueur peu rassurante.) Y aurait pas de lemon, par le plus grand des hasards ?  
  
**Mellyna** : ...erde...c'est reparti ! Les hormones gonflées à bloc...je ne suis pas responsable, j'ai rien fait, je suis innocente !  
  
######################  
  
**Rien ne va plus !  
  
Chapitre 1 : Rencontre au détour de trois cailloux...**  
  
**Sur Togenkyo...**  
  
- Na, Sanzo !  
- Nani...répondit Sanzô excédé.  
- J'en ai marre, j'ai chaud, j'ai soif, j'ai faim, et...  
  
Le jeune garçon soupira en regardant à sa droite le filet de fumée de cigarettes venir lui chatouiller affreusement les narines.  
  
- ...et ce kappa fumeur me tape sur les nerfs ! se plaignit-il  
  
Sanzô se passa une main sur la figure, une grosse veine pulsant sur la tempe, menaçante. Il vit à ses côtés, Hakkaï, fidèle à lui-même, souriant...  
  
- Y a vraiment rien d'amusant, grogna le moine.  
  
Derrière eux, l'éternelle dispute reprit.  
  
- Arrête de fumer ! T'emmerdes tout le monde !  
- Urusai baka saru ! T'as rien à dire le môme...  
- Si ! Tu gênes...  
  
Seulement, cette fois, les répliques se faisaient moins virulentes. Il faisait sec, chaud, un soleil de plomb les écrasait depuis deux jours et la jeep ne cessait de buter sur la rocaille, au point que le groupe devait faire de nombreux arrêts pour permettre à Hakuryu de souffler un peu. En fait, ils avançaient...lentement, très lentement, mais ils avançaient quand même.  
Hakkaï passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux sombres, trempés de sueur, puis remit le bout de tissu clair que tout le monde arborait et qui était censé les protéger des dégâts du soleil.  
Rien à l'horizon si ce n'était les cailloux, les rochers, les crevasses, les cailloux, les rochers, les crevasses, puis de nouveau les cailloux...tout ceci à perte de vue. Un paysage mort, sec, aride, tout à fait inhospitalier...bref, un vrai désert qui se respecte. Les quelques ruines, monticules de pierres effritées et érodées par le sable et la longue exposition à la lumière, indiquaient que la région avait été habitée, peu de temps avant...la vague de folie et de ténèbres qui s'était abattue sur Togenkyô. Souvent, les changements opérés se manifestaient de la sorte, plus ou moins graves, plus ou moins marquants.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil au rétroviseur, son sourire s'élargit quand le miroir lui renvoya l'image des deux chahuteurs occupés à s'insulter, venant aux mains, ignorant complètement la pluie de menaces du bonze et le canon du revolver pointé droit sur eux. Sanzô s'époumonait, Gokû se plaignait, Gojyô...  
  
L'ancien humain écrasa soudain la pédale de frein, de toutes ses forces, ce qui eut pour effet de presque éjecter le moine hors du véhicule, l'expédiant à l'arrière comme un sac de pomme de terre et d'envoyer Gokû et Gojyô se cogner durement contre les sièges avant. La jeep pila sur place dans un concert de crissements, d'injures et de grognements...les passagers (à part Hakkaï qui s'était plutôt bien accroché au volant) se retrouvèrent les uns sur les autres, tous sens dessus sens dessous.  
  
- Non d'un chien Hakkaï, tu nous refais ce coup encore ! s'égosilla Sanzô se dépêtrant de la masse qui se trouvait sur lui.  
- Hakkaï, Teme ! Chauffard à gueule d'ange ! C'est quoi cette fois ? Un chat ? Un oiseau ? Dégage bakasaru, j'ai ta godasse dans la figure...  
- Tu peux gueuler autant que tu veux cafard rouge, t'es carrément assis sur moi !!  
- Et si vous la fermiez un moment, coupa brusquement Hakkaï surprenant tout le monde.  
  
Le youkai aux yeux verts fixait l'horizon...ou plutôt ne le fixait pas...il regardait dans le vague...non juste devant lui. Pourtant il n'y avait rien...alors pourquoi avait-il frein ? Il continua de regarder devant lui, stoïque. Sanzô se tourna vers lui, interrogateur.  
  
- Il y a quelque chose de pas normal, chuchota-t-il comme pour lui- même. Et ça ne va pas tarder à venir.  
  
Le moine fronça les sourcils, persuadé de n'avoir rien senti de particulier, à part une envie furieuse de buter les deux de la banquette arrière. Il vit les yeux de leur chauffeur s'agrandir petit à petit...aussitôt une lueur bleue les aveugla tous, tandis qu'une tornade de sable s'était levée sans raison...  
  
######################  
  
**Dans un lycée de Tomoeda...  
**  
Ding Dong Ding Dong...  
  
Les uns après les autres, les élèves sortaient du lycée, les cours étant terminés. Comme à leur habitude, Sakura, Tomoyo et Shaolan s'étaient retrouvés dans un parc qui faisait face au complexe scolaire, pour se raconter l'épuisante journée de cours dont ils venaient d'être libérés. Assis contre un arbre à prendre le soleil, ils s'asticotaient les uns les autres, particulièrement Tomoyo avec le couple depuis longtemps formé, dont elle ne cessait de filmer les exploits ou les fêtes auxquelles ils se rendaient [on ne perd pas si facilement les bonnes habitudes !].  
Sakura se décida à sortir Kero de son sac après s'être assurée que personne aux environs ne traînait et pourrait le voir. Le petit lion surgit telle une fusée pour rouspéter une fois encore sa jeune maîtresse de l'avoir abandonné, oublié, écrasé dans un sac plein de miettes, de bouts de gommes et de papiers, très gênant pour lui qui avait la peau et les narines fragiles.  
  
- Bonjour l'allergie ! rugit-il. Je suis fragile, moi ! J'ai besoin d'attention, et au lieu de ça, je me retrouve maltraité à croupir dans un sac d'une propreté douteuse ! Et même pas un gâteau dans tout !  
- Pardon, pardon, pardon...s'excusa platement Sakura.  
- C'est bon pour cette fois... [1]  
  
Les discussions reprirent comme le plus normal du monde, sur le week- end qui approchait, les interrogations qui pleuvaient, la fête du printemps qui tardait à venir malgré un sublime temps persistant...bref une vie tout ce qu'il y avait de ordinaire. Bon d'accord, une peluche qui parle, une histoire de cartes magiques...ce n'était pas si commun.  
Encore moins, la vague de magie qui les traversa tout à coup. Tous à part, Tomoyo, la ressentirent et sautèrent sur leurs pieds. Kero changea de forme.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il les amis ? s'enquit-elle inquiète de la réaction collective.  
- Une présence...mais pas celle de Clow, murmura Sakura.  
- Pas qu'une présence, précisa Shaolan. Une force différente de celle des cartes en tout cas.  
- Jamais je n'en ai ressenti de telle, déclara la voix de Yue.  
  
Lui aussi, alerté par la manifestation, en cherchait l'origine. Il venait juste de les rejoindre. Sakura eut l'air paniquée en le voyant arriver déjà transformé.  
  
- Il n'y avait personne...c'est étrange tout de même. Je pense qu'à cette heure de la journée, il doit y avoir du monde.  
  
Sakura lança un regard vers son ami (et amour). Endormis ? songea-t- elle avec un drôle de pressentiment. L'obscurité envahit alors le parc et se répandit à travers les arbres et les bosquets.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que... ?  
  
Tomoyo chancela puis glissa le long de l'arbre, inconsciente...  
  
- Tomoyo !! s'écria Sakura en se précipitant vers elle.  
- Elle est juste endormie, la rassura Yue. Comme la dernière fois...  
- Mais il n'y a pas la présence de Clow, insista Kero. C'est quelqu'un d'autre...  
  
**_ « Aaah...je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser réellement ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps, merci à toi Clow, j'espère qu'ils seront à la hauteur. »  
_**  
- Vous avez entendu ?  
  
Chacun acquiesça...tous avaient bien entendu cette voix désincarnée, venant de nulle, résonnant nulle part, quelque peu androgyne, traînante...mais manifestement c'était une voix de femme, malgré le ton légèrement grave.  
Ne laissant aucun d'eux le temps de réfléchir, Sakura, Shaolan, Yue et Kero se retrouvèrent entourés d'une lueur bleue qui gagnait en intensité jusqu'à tous les aveugler. Une bourrasque de vent se leva en une violente tornade qui les encercla pour finalement les emprisonner.  
Sans hésiter, les deux gardiens étendirent leurs ailes au-dessus des deux adolescents pour les protéger. Dans toute cette agitation, un éclair finit de les rendre aveugles.  
  
######################  
  
**Quelque part dans un désert tout ce qu'il y a de plus rocailleux et vide...**  
  
La lumière augmenta d'intensité, puis un flash illumina une seconde l'étendue désertique. Le vent redoubla de force tout en stagnant devant la jeep d'où des kyuuuuuuu d'inquiétude semblaient venir. Les passagers eurent un geste pour se protéger les yeux, mais ils se rendirent rapidement compte que c'était inutile puisque ni la poussière, ni le vent ne les atteignait. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, l'agitation prit fin, l'air s'éclaircit vite, laissant les quatre compagnons bouche bée face au tableau qui venait juste d'apparaître devant eux.  
La première pensée qu'eut Gokû fut_ « un Ange »..._celle de Hakkaï fut _« un Sphinx »_...celle de Gojyô fut _« une Fille »..._ [2] Celle de Sanzô fut _« encore des emmerdements »..._ (De toute façon ça ne changera jamais.) Puis la conscience reprit le dessus sur la surprise − et/ou l'émerveillement − et les premiers à parler furent les nouveaux arrivants.  
Un énorme Lion paré d'une sorte de pectoral métallique orné d'une pierre rouge [3] et un humanoïde vêtu de blanc rabattirent leurs ailes puis s'enquirent de la santé des deux jeunes personnes qui les accompagnaient.  
  
- Sakura, ça va ? s'exclama le lion étonnant les quatre jeunes hommes.  
- Plus ou moins...qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? répondit la jeune fille d'un ton plus ou moins assuré.  
- Aucune idée...  
- Merci, moi aussi je vais bien, tout va bien ! grogna l'autre adolescent se sentant délaissé.  
  
Il tendit une main à la nommée Sakura, elle le remercia d'un chaleureux sourire qui le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. L'humanoïde en blanc s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, et tournant la tête, il vit une jeep occupée par quatre passagers, quatre jeunes hommes [4]...l'un aux cheveux courts bruns et aux yeux vert émeraude (l'un des deux était caché par un monocle) un autre blond aux yeux mauves légèrement tombants, arborant un habit de moine et un chakra sur le front un troisième aux longs cheveux rouge sang, les yeux de la même couleur, un cicatrice en entailles sur la joue gauche le dernier avait un air d'ahuri avec ses grands yeux dorés, les cheveux bruns en bataille enserrés dans un diadème de métal qui lui barrait le front...en clair, un drôle de groupe.  
Il attira l'attention de ses compagnons, et les huit personnes se toisèrent sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Yue se surprit à penser avec une pointe d'humour [5] que le groupe qu'ils formaient eux aussi, n'était pas si ordinaire que ça, vu les expressions des voyageurs qui indiquaient INCOMPREHENSION TOTALE.  
  
- Encore une surprise de nos dieux adorés ? marmonna le rouge sang. Quand même, ils auraient pu nous envoyer une fille plus âgée...mignonne ok, mais franchement trop jeune. [Fidèle à lui-même...il a raison, trop jeune pour lui, sinon c'est du détournement de mineur !]  
- Gojyôooo...réprimanda gentiment le brun aux yeux verts.  
- Je vous prierai de parler de Sakura sur un autre ton ! s'indigna aussitôt le garçon, poings levés dans la direction du kappa.  
  
Sans crier gare les deux autres qui les accompagnaient, se mirent devant la jeune fille, menaçants...le Lion ailé montra ses crocs, son compagnon fit apparaître des cristaux entre ses mains. Machinalement, le moine sortit son colt et mit en joue les trois inconnus. Il se passa deux longues minutes pendant lesquelles à trois contre un, ils se toisèrent sans dire mot. Finalement, Sakura dépassa ses défenseurs pour s'interposer, timidement.  
  
- C'est bien gentil les amis, mais est-on vraiment obligé d'en venir l ? se hasarda-t-elle. Shaolan calme-toi...  
  
Ses amis se détendirent sur un de ses regards...mais Sanzô ne baissa pas le bras [6] pour autant, il visa surtout le fauve et l'homme ailés qui ne lui aspiraient absolument pas confiance.  
  
- Qui êtes-vous ? grinça-t-il.  
- Et vous ? renvoya sèchement le dit Shaolan.  
- Là, c'est pas du jeu, c'est vous qui avez débarqué je vous rappelle !  
  
Arrangeante comme à son habitude, Sakura s'empressa de faire les présentations tout en fixant le canon de l'arme toujours dirigé vers eux, suivie de celles de Hakkaï quelque peu embarrassé par la tournure des évènements [un moine qui menace d'un flingue deux gamins de 17 ans...sans commentaire].  
  
- Où sommes-nous ?  
- Sur Togenkyô, informa Hakkaï devinant qu'ils devaient manifestement venir d'ailleurs.  
  
Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers les deux créatures, interrogateurs, ces derniers secouèrent la tête, presque accablés.  
  
- J'connais pas, répondit le lion nommé Kerobero.  
- Moi non plus...  
- ...et d'où venez-vous ? s'enquit Hakkaï.  
  
L'homme ailé plongea son regard clair dans le sien...une réponse lui vint.  
  
- De l'Est...fit-il songeur.  
  
L'ancien humain ne put détacher son regard de l'homme...grand, très grand, élancé, vêtu de la tête aux pieds (nus) de blanc avec çà et là un peu de mauve...les cheveux d'un blanc lumineux [7] s'étalant sur ses fines épaules [non, non ! Pas de couple Hakkaï X Yue. Même si j'en meurs d'envie !]...son iris aux pâles reflets violets...un large anneau argent serti d'une unique pierre bleue lui occupait le quart du loge gauche. Son regard froid voire arrogant le mit quelque peu mal à l'aise... [Froid ok, mais certainement moins distant que celui de Sanzô...] Mais quelque chose émanait de lui, quelque chose de puissant et de bienfaisant...Hakkaï posa une main sur l'épaule du moine qui abaissa lentement l'arme sans pour autant quitter des yeux le groupe. Déjà le garçon l'énervait, lui trouvant une légère ressemblance avec un certain singe... [Non, non, je ne déteste pas Lionel/Shaolan ! Je le trouve mignon lui aussi...allez savoir pourquoi j'ai écris ça.] Ensuite, c'était les deux créatures non identifiées qui servaient semblait-il de défenseurs...  
  
- C'est bien beau tout çà, mais qu'est-ce qu'on est venu faire dans ce...ce...ce tas de rocailles.  
- Demande ça à Clow...la voix qu'on a entendue l'a remercié en disant que grâce à lui, elle pourrait s'amuser.  
  
La réponse sembla méduser les quatre compagnons qui se regardèrent...  
  
- Encore cette vieille peau, grogna Sanzô.  
- Commencent à faire ch... les dieux ! N'empêche, pour une fois que j'avais vu juste...  
- Y a vraiment pas de quoi en être fier...  
- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Sakura.  
- Je crois que quelqu'un s'est encore pris dans les mailles du filet d'une déesse flemmarde et particulièrement emmerdante !  
- Gojyô, du respect pour les divinités...souffla Hakkaï.  
  
Les quatre nouveaux venus, perplexes, faisaient l'aller et le retour entre les jeunes hommes.  
  
- Clow connaissait une déesse ? soupçonna Shaolan. Yue ?  
- Pas que je sache...  
  
Yue se tut brusquement, et se retourna. Silence. Il était sûr d'avoir senti des présences hostiles autour d'eux. Puis il remarqua que les passagers de la jeep sortaient lentement, voire nonchalamment, des armes, affichant une expression de profond ennui.  
  
- Ils nous attaquent même en période de canicule...aucune notion d'amabilit !  
- On va leur en inculquer un peu...  
- Y se passe quoi, l ?  
  
Des cris de bêtes retentirent en réponse autour du groupe. Sortant de nulle part, une horde de monstres les chargèrent puis les encerclèrent. Sakura et Shaolan ouvrirent des yeux ronds...  
  
- Notre routine, grogna Gojyô.  
- Il est quand même dommage de perdre les vieilles habitudes [très d'accord avec mon chouchou de la semaine !], sourit Hakkaï en concentrant son ki entre ses mains. Onegai, mettez-vous à l'écart...  
  
######################  
  
Fin du chapitre 1 !!  
  
**Gojyo** : Punaise, je voyais pas la fin...tellement c'était nul.  
  
**Mellyna** : Jyjy, le bureau des réclamations c'est...  
  
**Gojyo** : ...chez Liya, oui je sais, pas besoin de me le dire. Remarque, le sarû n'a encore rien dit de con là-dedans. Tu cherches à battre un record le singe ?  
  
**Goku** : Urusai Erogappa !  
  
**Mellyna** : Bah...il se rattrapera dans les autres chapitres, vous pourrez vous jeter dessus tout votre loisir.  
  
Reviews !!! Onegai...  
  
######################  
  
[1] C'est toujours le même refrain, vous imaginez, comme pour plus haut. Je sens qu'il y en a deux qui vont bien s'entendre...vous devinez ?  
  
[2] Quand je vous disais que ses hormones vont bon train ! Je suis innocente, quant à ses réflexions douteuses.  
  
[3] Ben oui, c'est comme ça que je le vois, c'est pas ça ?  
  
[4] Tous beeeaaaauuuux ! Tous trop classes...sauf l'autre singe qui ne pense qu'à bouffer ! Ça vous gâche le tableau...mais parfois c'est vrai qu'il peut être pas mal, faut juste qu'il arrête d'être aussi baka.  
  
**Goku** : Je ne suis pas baka !  
  
**Mellyna** : Rien que pour avoir dit ça, tu l'es !  
  
**Goku** (boudeur) : Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez après moi ? Je ne vous ai rien fait ! Toujours après moi, ras le bol à la fin !!  
  
**Mellyna** : T'es une cible facile mon chou...c'est pour ça qu'on t'adore !  
  
[5] Euh...ouais...je sais ce que vous pensez...Yue et l'humour ça fait trente six mille, mais un miracle peut toujours arriver !  
  
[6] Juste pour savoir Sanzô...tu peux rester combien de temps à tenir quelqu'un en joue ?  
  
**Sanzo** : Ça ne te regarde pas !  
  
**Mellyna** : Pffff...je voulais savoir c'est tout. Je suppose que tout le monde se pose la même question non ?...hé, les gars, dites-moi que je suis pas la seule...mais arrêtez de faire comme si de rien était enfin, je vais finir par me vexer !  
  
**Kero** :...le cadet de nos soucis.  
  
**Mellyna** : C'est dit, tu vas mourir... (Crocs supérieurs dépassant dangereusement, écume aux lèvres...) de faim ! T'as gagné, plus de sucreries !!  
  
[7] Aaaaaaah !!! Je vais tomber ! L'est trop beau...j'en peux plus ! Faut que j'enlève mon fond d'écran moi par contre. 


	2. Une histoire de dingue

Titre : Rien ne va plus !  
  
Auteur : Mellyna Yanou  
  
Genre : Gros mélange Card Captor Sakura X Gensomaden Saiyuki...on va enfin s'amuser !!!  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Sakura ou de Saiyuki ne sont à moi...m'enfin, je ne demande que Yue...c'est trop demande ?  
  
**Gojyô et Kero** : Bien fait !  
  
**Mellyna** : Z'allez souffrir...gniark ! Gniark !...Et puis la suite, tout le monde la connaît...bla, bla, bla...bon ben, **Gabrielle** j'espère que Yue te plaira...j'ai mis du temps à finir primo à cause des épreuves du Bac, c'est dingue comme la Physique Chimie peut vous faire stresser ! **Yaonne** **San**, voili voilu ! La suite qui tarde et se fait désirer...ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines, ils ne verront pas le bout du tunnel !  
  
**Goku** : Je sens pas cette suite...je sens qu'elle va nous faire tourner autour du pot un bon moment.  
  
**Mellyna** : Si tu savais à quel point t'es dans le vrai !!  
  
**Shaniane**, euh...ouais, finalement pourquoi pas un yaoi Hakkaï X Yue...à travailler cette idée ! (Pour la mise en scène j'ai du mal, l !) Mellyna toute excitée rien qu'à cette idée.  
  
**Sakura** : On est vraiment dans un monde de dingues...  
  
**Hakkai** : C'est peu dire...  
  
**Thaele Ellia**, eh bien...pareil pour Shaniane, pourquoi pas Yue X Hakka ? Je veux bien si tu m'y aides...  
  
Quant au Yue X Sanzo...vu comment va se terminer ce chapitre, ils vont avoir du mal quand même !!  
  
Allez tous en place, Scène Deux : chapitre deux, vingtième essai, cinquième prise ! CLAP !  
  
################  
  
**Rien ne va plus !  
  
Chapitre 2 : Une histoire de dingue !  
**  
- Onegai, mettez-vous à l'écart...  
  
Des détonations retentissaient autour d'eux, Sanzô abattait un à un les monstres qui se jetaient sur lui en vociférant les habituelles phrases telles que Tuez Genjô Sanz ! Emparez-vous du Sutra ! Sakura inclina la tête, totalement désorientée...mais où avaient-ils bien pu atterrir et comment ? Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire de dingue ?!  
  
- Décidément, ils ne comprendront jamais que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on réclame un Sutra, marmonna Gojyô. Un tuyau : il vous faut une lettre de motivation accompagnée d'un CV, ensuite on pourra peut-être envisager l'entretien, railla-t-il [1].  
- Ils sont tellement pressés qu'ils en brûlent les étapes, cela dit c'est compréhensible, ajouta calmement Hakkaï.  
- Sakura !!! Derrière toi !!!!  
  
La jeune fille se retourna vers Yue qui venait de hurler, puis vit une masse importante foncer droit vers elle. Machinalement, elle réagit en s'emparant de son amulette et la transforma sur un ordre en son sceptre. Sans perdre de temps, elle prit une carte (le paquet jamais très loin de sa main), la lança devant elle...et cria un mot.  
Hakkaï fit volte face quand il entendit l'homme hurler le nom de la jeune fille et vit le monstre qui chargeait. L'ancien humain était sûr que vu l'élan qu'avait pris le youkai, un jet d'aura ne suffirait pas à l'arrêter. Il s'apprêtait à forme une barrière d'aura quasi-inutile quand Sakura lança haut dans les airs ce qu'il identifia comme une carte, et prononça un mot qu'il eut du mal à comprendre avec le vacarme des cris et des détonations. Le monstre percuta alors de plein fouet un mur invisible pour ensuite être réduit en particules, avant même que le Shakujou de Gojyô ne l'atteigne.  
  
L'ancien humain resta bouche bée, ainsi que Gojyô, le reste du groupe et aussi les monstres de Gyumao qui stoppèrent net le combat.  
  
- Suge ! s'extasia Gokû qui n'avait rien raté de la scène. Hakkaï comment t'as fait ça !  
  
Hakkaï secoua la tête, incrédule, les yeux rivés sur le bouclier, le sceptre et la jeune fille tout aussi stupéfaite que les autres.  
  
- Je n'ai rien fait, Gokû...  
- Nani ?  
  
Sanzô leva un sourcil en direction du youkai aux yeux verts, ce dernier haussa les épaules. Sakura regarda sa carte, son bâton puis ses compagnons. Depuis quand les cartes étaient-elles dangereuses à ce point pour autrui ?  
  
- Faut croire que tes pouvoirs se développent de façon assez fulgurante, fit prudemment Kero.  
  
Yue n'eut pas le temps de donner son avis qu'un groupe de youkai, remis de leur surprise, chargèrent à nouveau sur eux en hurlant. Passablement énervé, Shaolan décida d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute, brandissant son épée [2].  
  
- Dieu de la Foudre ! [3]  
  
Mais rien ne vint à son appel Shaolan grimaça, dépité. Le ciel parfaitement bleu deux secondes plus tôt, s'obscurcit soudain, s'encombrant d'épais nuages guère rassurants noir charbon. Un lointain grondement leur parvint, comme de sourds roulements de tambours. Le son s'amplifia petit à petit, jusqu'à devenir presque insupportable pour les oreilles des combattants. Soudain, un éclair déchira l'air, puis un autre, et d'autres encore, zébrant le ciel et la terre, obligeant tout le monde à fermer les yeux. La foudre s'abattit une dernière fois avant que tout ne redevienne silencieux.  
  
Le sol fumait encore par-ci, par-là, il y avait même quelques petits tas de cendres grisâtres sur le sol sec et une désagréable odeur âcre de brûler. Shaolan, sidéré, ouvrit la bouche, Sakura écarquilla les yeux, Yue leva un sourcil, bref chacun montra à sa façon des signes de stupéfaction.  
  
- J'crois que je ne suis pas la seule à m'améliorer, lança Sakura après un long silence.  
- Il ne reste absolument rien des partisans de Gyumao, murmura Hakkaï regardant autour de lui.  
- Alors, ça c'est du boulot...siffla Gojyô.  
- Ça va plus vite qu'avec ton Sutra, Sanzô...SUGEEEEE !!!!  
- Bakasaru !  
  
Gokû sentit le baffeur s'écraser sauvagement sur son crâne.  
  
- Maieuh ! gémit-il en se frottant énergiquement la tête.  
- Baka ne... [4]  
  
Yue fronça les sourcils, sceptique quant à la brusque amélioration des capacités des deux adolescents. Manifestement, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un autre monde, totalement différent du leur...Seulement, une fois de plus, le gardien ne put s'attarder plus longtemps sur le sujet car d'autres monstres venus on ne sait où, poursuivirent le boulot de leurs prédécesseurs.  
  
- Ch' ! Ils viennent d'ou ?! pesta Sanzô.  
  
Même résultat, cette fois-ci en simultané, Shaolan et Sakura déchaînèrent les nouveaux pouvoirs des cartes, et ce fut un véritable massacre...sans que quiconque ne fit quoi que ce fût. Sanzô n'avait pas encore rechargé son arme, ni Hakkaï concentré son ki, ni Gokû allongé Noyibô, ni Gojyô préparé le Shakujou, ni Kero formé une boule de feu, encore moins Yue fait apparaître ses cristaux... [5] Tous ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.  
  
- C'coup-ci, les enfants, vous commencez à me faire peur, marmonna Kero.  
- On se fait aussi des frayeurs...  
  
Le gardien lunaire tenta de sonder un peu les environs et fut plus que surpris de sentir une violente puissance magique dans l'atmosphère...assez pour décupler n'importe quel pouvoir.  
  
- Il y a une puissante magie à l'œuvre, fit-il d'un air absent.  
- Il s'agit sans doute de ce sort qui provoque la vague de folie frappant les youkai de Togenkyô, ajouta Hakkaï qui avait apparemment eut le même raisonnement.  
  
Yue se tourna vers le youkai aux yeux verts, et plissa les yeux. Hakkaï sentit son regard presque le transpercer, comme s'il tentait de sonder son esprit. Malgré les barrières qu'il y plaçait, rien n'y fit.  
  
- Trois d'entre vous ne sont pas humains, déclara posément Yue. Mais il semble qu'il y ait plus d'humanité en vous qu'en un simple humain.  
- Faut croire qu'on a que ça à faire ! railla Sanzô.  
- Je ne parlais pas de vous...  
  
Le moine ferma le poing sur la crosse de son revolver, Gojyô haussa un sourcil (digne signe qu'il tente tant bien que mal de ne pas renchérir et d'aggraver son cas).  
  
- Vous avez beau être humain maître moine [wow ! J'adore l'appellation ! Bravo Yue !], vous semblez tout prêt de devenir comme l'un de vos compagnons. [6]  
- Je n'ai rien de comparable...  
- Vous vous méprenez...  
  
À peine énervé de cet échange, Sanzô détourna le regard et voyant qu'il n'y avait plus de youkai à bousiller, il ordonna la reprise de la route.  
  
################  
  
- Sakura !  
- Oui ?  
- Avais-tu une quelconque envie de les détruire la première fois ?  
- Pas du tout...juste nous protéger. Je n'ai pas trop compris ce qu'il se passe !  
- Nous avons atterri dans un monde où une magie s'est répandue dans le seul but de faire revivre le mal. Ce qui fait qu'à présent tout pouvoir puissant est destructeur. Les cartes anciennement de Clow avaient une certaine puissance à l'origine, à présent leurs capacités ont sensiblement augmenté. Evite pour le moment d'user de leurs pouvoirs qui risquent d'atteindre des proportions inimaginables. Il en va de même pour toi, Shaolan.  
- Très bien ! acquiescèrent les adolescents.  
  
################  
  
- Nee, Sanzô, c'était qui les autres ?  
- Comme-ci je le savais...grogna le moine.  
  
Gokû se renfrogna, se cala un peu mieux sur la banquette hier et commença à bouder. _C'est ça ! Fais la gueule baka ne ! T'as rien d'autre à faire_...songea Sanzô.  
  
- Sanzô...réprimanda calmement Hakkaï. C'est la question que tout le monde se pose de toute façon.  
- T'as peut-être une idée ?!  
  
Hakkaï répondit par la négation, puis se tut, comprenant que ce qu'avait dit l'homme l'avait plutôt irrité. Qu'avait-il voulu dire au juste ?  
  
_ « Vous semblez tout prêt de devenir comme l'un de vos compagnons. »_  
  
- En tout cas, il ont l'air plutôt balaises, ajouta Gojyô tout en sortant une cigarette.  
- Ils avaient l'air tout aussi étonnés de l'être...  
- N'empêche, deux ou trois comme eux et ils épurent les rangs de Kôgaiji !  
- Ce n'est pas lui qui nous attaquent, mais quelqu'un d'autre...mais tu as peut-être raison, d'ailleurs je me demande s'ils sont aussi puissants qu'Homura et les deux qui l'accompagnent.  
- On a plus qu'à les inviter...non mais Hakkai ! Tu te rends compte un peu de ce que tu dis, la ?! grinça Gojyô. Et le singe ! Tu dis rien ? T'as bouffer ta langue tellement t'avais faim ou quoi ?!  
  
Gokû ne répondit pas, ignorant superbement les provocations du kappa...'Finira bien par se lasser, songea-t-il.  
  
- Hoi ! Tu m'écoutes quand j'te parle !  
  
D'un sourire, l'ancien humain fit taire son ami...de son côté, Gokû réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait senti chez les quatre qu'ils venaient de rencontrer. Une puissante aura, aussi forte que celle d'Homura et des autres dieux qu'ils avaient bien pu croisés en route. Ils n'étaient pas youkai, une chose de réglée. Les deux jeunes étaient au moins humains, maintenant quel genre d'humain, pas d'idée. Et l'homme ailé en blanc...et le lion ail ? _Raaaaaaaaaaaaah ! J'en ai marre ! Je pige que dalle ! En plus ils viennent pas de Togenkyo ! C'est quoi cette histoire de dingue ?!  
_  
######################  
  
- Une histoire de dingue mon cher Son Goku...et j'espère que je vais bien me marrer comme tout à l'heure, parce que je m'embête tellement ici.  
  
La déesse éclata de rire en revoyant l'expression troublée de Goku...enfin, troublé n'était pas vraiment le mot. Complètement LARGUE lui allait mieux. C'était plutôt vrai, qu'elle y allait un peu fort parfois...mais là, c'était irrésistible ! Quand Clow Lead lui avait parlé de Sakura, de ses amis et des Cartes, un plan s'était tout de suite formé dans son esprit tordu. Et pourquoi pas ? Avec un petit rire, Clow lui avait permis de mettre sur pied ses projets à la seule condition qu'il n'arriverait rien de fâcheux à ses protégés.  
  
- Voyons, Clow, tu me connais !  
  
Bizarrement, le magicien ne répondit que par un sourire ironique. Parce qu'elle avait l'habitude de martyriser le groupe de Sanz ? Personne ne comprendrait son humour.  
  
- Laisse-moi leur faire la surprise de leur vie !  
- Tant que ce n'est pas la peur de leur vie...Allez amuse-toi bien Kanzeon ! Rends-les moi le plus entier possible.  
  
Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour eux...ceux qui vont avoir du pain sur la planche ne sont pas ceux qu'on croit.  
  
- Kanzeon Bosatzu !  
  
La déesse soupira quand Jiroushin entra précipitamment.  
  
- Quoi encore...  
- Il y a quatre créatures sur Togenkyo...  
- ...qui ont des pouvoirs rivalisant avec ceux des dieux ? C'est ça que tu voulais me dire ?  
- Qu... comment le savez-vous ?!  
  
Kanzeon éclata de rire le dieu la regarda avec un air où se mêlaient étonnement et un peu d'effroi quand la déesse de la pitié [7] fut prise d'un accès de rire qui se transforma rapidement un fou rire qui la secouait.  
  
- Kanzeon Bosatzu ! Que vous arrive-t-il ?!  
- Encore...encore une celle-l !! AHAHAHAH !!!  
- K...Kanzeon Bosatzu ! C'est vous...qui...  
  
Le dieu commençait enfin à comprendre la situation...depuis le temps !  
  
- Est-ce raisonnable ?!  
- J'avais juste envie de savoir comment de simples pouvoirs bienfaisants peuvent se trouver destructeurs en bas.  
  
Finalement, la déesse parvint à se calmer et jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à son bassin de lotus. Puis elle regarda le siège, non loin d'elle.  
  
- Je suis sûre que tu t'amuserais si tu les avais vus ! Et je crois qu'ils n'en ont pas fini !...Et oui, Gokû, c'est une histoire de dingue...parce que le monde est devenu fou, fit elle en reprenant son sérieux. Le monde se détraque, il faut bien suivre les tendances...  
  
################  
  
Un chapitre sans grande surprise, je pense...j'ai eu du mal à le faire...  
  
Fin du chapitre 2 !!  
  
**Mellyna** (saute au cou de Yue comme une dingue, limite à le faire tomber) : Chapitre deux finiiiiiii !  
  
**Gojyo** : Pffffff...gamine, et en plus complètement barge !  
  
**Mellyna** : ...certainement moins que toi...t'es messant ! Ze boude, na !  
  
**Sanzo** : Eh ben ! Ça nous fera des vacances !  
  
**Mellyna** (voix de petite peste gâtée pourrie jusqu'à la moelle) : Jyjy t'es messant, je t'aime plus...**OSKOUR LEGOLAAAAAAS !  
**  
**Gojyo** : Tu crois vraiment qu'il va venir t'aider ?  
  
**Mellyna** (sourire carnassier) : Tu veux parier ?  
  
Reviews !!! Onegai...  
  
################  
  
[1] Euh...hem ! J'ai un peu triché sur une fic d'une copine, j'espère que si elle tombe sur celle-là elle ne m'en voudra pas. Nat ! Désolée !!!  
  
**Garen** : C'est franchement pas sympa de me piquer ma réplique ! J'en étais tellement fier !  
  
**Mellyna** : Tu parles...dans la fanfic, tu te fais descendre trois secondes après l'avoir dite !  
  
**Obi Wan** : Quand je disais que ton attitude désinvolte et provocatrice pendant les combats te perdrait !  
  
**Mellyna** : Hé, hé...et l'autre ! Toi et Onice ça va bon train...humpf !  
  
/Obi Wan plaque sa main sur la bouche de Mellyna qui se débat/  
  
**Obi Wan** : Tais-toi et écris...d'ailleurs je me demande ce qu'on fiche dans une fanfic de Saiyuki...  
  
[2] Euh...ce ne serait pas une sorte de jufu que Shaolan utilise, par le plus grand des hasards ?  
  
[3] **Shaolan** : ...c'est fou comme j'ai l'air fin, là.  
  
**Mellyna** : C'est clair, en VO ça doit être plus potable qu'en français.  
  
[4] Il se répète souvent Sanzô Chouchou...  
  
/Baffeur en action sur la tête de la fanfictionneuse/  
  
**Sanzo** : URUSAI !!!!!  
  
**Mellyna** : Aïïïïïeuh ! Non mais ça va pas la tête ?!!  
  
**Sanzo** (énorme veine pulsant sur la tempe) : Appelle-moi encore une fois comme çà et tu quittes ta chambre les pieds devant !  
  
**Mellyna** : Ok, ok, ok, ok...j'ai rien dit... /tout bas/ Je le retiens...grrrrrr...  
  
[5] Sachant qu'il leur faut à peu près une seconde pour tout faire, on peut dire que Shaolan et Sakura ont fini en 90 centièmes...euh, chapeau ! Pour dire « Dieu de la Foudre » et « Carte de Sakura, reprends ta forme originelle je te l'ordonne, anéantis ces monstres ! » en 90 centièmes et en même temps faire fonctionner les cartes...je suis forte ! Et toute contente d'ailleurs !  
  
[6] **Sanzo** : Eh, la cinglée d'autrice ! Ça veut dire quoi ce charabia ?  
  
**Mellyna** : Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire...  
  
[7] Faut pas dire qu'elle en a avec Sanzô et sa bande...mais pourquoi je dis ça moi ? 


	3. De mal en pis

Titre : Rien ne va plus !

Auteur : Mellyna Yanou

Genre : Gros mélange Card Captor Sakura X Gensomaden Saiyuki… on va enfin s'amuser !

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Sakura ou de Saiyuki ne sont à moi… m'enfin, je ne demande que Yue… c'est trop demandé ? (**Gojyô et Kero** : Bien fait ! **Mellyna** : Z'allez souffrir… gniark ! Gniark !) Et puis la suite, tout le monde la connaît… bla, bla, bla…

Résumé : Sakura et Shaolan filent l'amour parfait (si cela existe…), ils ont 17 ans et sont dans le même lycée. Jusqu'au jour où ils se retrouvent transportés dans un autre monde où la violence a pris le dessus, mais c'est sans compter le voyage entrepris par un groupe de quatre jeunes hommes (tous aussi classes les uns que les autres ! bave) dont ils croiseront la route.

Côté Saiyuki, nos quatre beeeaaaauuuux gosses poursuivent leur voyage vers l'Ouest, jusqu'au jour où ils croisent un autre quatuor des plus étranges, aux pouvoirs étendus...

Note : Cette fanfic m'est venue comme ça, alors que je jetais un coup d'œil aux fics sur Sakura.

Note 2 : Grosse fixation sur Yue (bave) dans certaines de ses descriptions… et peut-être aussi sur Hakkaï, ça va nous changer un peu !

Note 3 : Possibilité de shonen ai (enfin ! J'en vois déjà qui se demandaient quand je m'y mettrai !) J'ai ma petite idée mais je ne dirai RIEN ! RIEN DE RIEN ! MOUHAHAHAHA !

Je suis vraiment désolée du retard mais bon, toute la fic a été effacée comme je vous l'ai dit et puis comme je dois passer un dernier partiel les 18, 19 et 20 mai, j'essaye de me consacrer entièrement aux révisions.

Allez réponses aux reviews, now !

Commençons par… /fait tourner la roue du destin/ **Yaonne San** ! Tu viens de gagner le privilège de… ben de rien… merci pour tes encouragements, ils on été bien utiles, surtout pour retrouver les répliques. Et puis, euh… tu t'y mets quand tu veux pour tes fanfics de FAKE et de Yami no Matsuei, parce que moi j'attends ! Toi aussi tu attendais, hein ?

**Shaniane**, pour le Yue/Hakkai j'ai trouvé comment, maintenant à savoir quand ! Et merci pour la bénédiction… mon imagination vient de recevoir le sacrement divin… il ne devrait plus avoir de problème pour la suite ! Et _sorry_ pour le retard.

**Thaele Ellia**, je suis désolée d'avoir tardée mais faute de temps… mais évite de mourir de rire quand même ! J'ai besoin de revieweuses pour la suite. En espérant que tu n'as pas attendue en vain et que ce chapitre est aussi bon que ses prédécesseurs.

**Flojiro**… tiens ? Que fais-tu ici ? Elle a dû se perdre la tigresse. M'enfin puisque t'es là, on va pas te lâcher ! J'ai trouvé un truc pour le shonen ai, t'inquiète pas… en espérant que ce sera crédible en tout cas. Voici la suite… et puis laisse-moi quand même Yue et va t'amuser à martyriser le chtit prince.

**Gabrielle**… c'est vrai ça, première fois que j'arrive à la lui boucler à notre moine débauché. Ça fait du bien ! Voilà la suite !

**Daffy la ouf**, il n'y a rien de plus revigorant qu'une review de cette trempe. Tu veux la suite, tu l'as !

Tiens une nouvelle review ? Eh bien **Sei.Yukino** si cette fanfic s'est retrouvée dans les profondeurs des pages de Saiyuki c'est que t'as pris du temps à chercher… bravo ! Et pour la suite, la voilà !

De nouveau, désolée pour l'interminable attente… j'ai pas assuré sur ce coup avec mon ordinateur.

**… …**

**Rien ne va plus !**

**Chapitre 3 : De mal en pis…** (1)

La jeep s'était éloignée sans autre forme de procès, les laissant en plein milieu d'un immense désert rocailleux, sec, à la chaleur étouffante… Sakura soupira, songeant qu'ils n'avaient eu ces dernières minutes, que l'aperçu de la partie émergente de l'iceberg. En parlant d'iceberg, ils avaient vraiment besoin de fraîcheur sous ce soleil de plomb. Dans un rayon de plusieurs centaines de mètres il n'y avait rien… absolument rien qui pouvait leur servir d'abri, mais plus loin on pouvait apercevoir que les tas de pierres s'assemblaient en des monticules ressemblant un peu plus à des murs et des restes de toitures. D'un commun accord, le quatuor s'engagea dans une pénible excursion de cinq cents mètres. Le sol était si brûlant que la chaleur traversait les semelles fines des deux lycéens qui grimacèrent à chaque pas.

Sakura se sentait prête à sortir LA carte qui réglerait tous les problèmes… mais au vu des derniers exploits de la maîtresse des cartes et de son compagnon, ils en créeraient certainement d'autres. Elle poussa un second soupir d'impuissance, grimaçant en tâtant son crâne cuisant. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil au gardien lunaire… il devait crever de chaud sous son costume, certes blanc mais apparaissant plutôt épais… tout comme Kerobero sous cette masse de poil. Finalement au bout de dix minutes qui parurent une éternité, ils arrivèrent sous un mur croulant mais aux aspects de sauveur ô combien appréciés. Avec un sourire de soulagement les deux lycéens s'assirent à l'ombre du dit sauveur… plutôt se laissèrent glisser le loin du mur. La maîtresse des cartes entreprit d'enlever chaussures et chaussettes aux airs d'autocuiseurs. Son ami l'imita avec empressement.

Avec le plus grand soulagement, Kero put réduire sa taille et reprendre son apparence de peluche… forme plus appropriée pour occuper moins d'un mètre carré de fraîcheur. Tandis que Yue garda sa forme originelle… préférant restait ainsi.

- Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas chaud ? s'enquit Sakura

- Oui… j'ai plus de facilités à supporter la chaleur contrairement à vous ou Yukito.

- Aah… d'accord comme tu veux.

« _Dommage que je ne puisse pas utiliser Water… j'ai horriblement soif !_ » songea Sakura. Cette idée lui trotta dans la tête les minutes qui suivirent, jouant au supplice de Tantale… pour se changer les idées, elle prit le paquet de cartes et les inspecta une à une. Le symbole de Clow avait disparu depuis des années, remplacé par celui de la jeune fille. Un nouveau pouvoir s'était allié à ceux de la Lune et du Soleil… les Etoiles, représentées par son amulette. Sakura tomba sur une carte plus tentante que jamais… « _Non, Sakura… souviens-toi des dégâts qu'a causés Shield, alors celle-là n'en parlons pas !_ » Elle se mordit la langue puis la lèvre inférieure… finalement, n'y tenant plus, elle se leva, carte et sceptre en main…

- _Rain_ !

- Non Sak… !

Ses amis restèrent tétanisés, attendant la catastrophe. Un nuage se forma gentiment au-dessus de leur tête, un peu gris, un peu gros… puis déversa doucement une fine pluie fraîche sur les quatre suppliciés. Ils se détendirent, ne voyant rien arriver ressemblant à un déluge. Sakura, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres se tourna vers les deux gardiens.

- On dirait que celle-là ne peut pas être dangereuse, annonça-t-elle fièrement.

Mais Yue fixa le nuage qui enflait… enflait… encore et encore, ne cessant de prendre du volume, puis il se sépara en plusieurs autres gros nuages totalement noirs et… l'équivalent d'une dizaine de seaux de vingt litres chacun se déversa entièrement sur eux en moins deux secondes, trempant et retrempant le quatuor. Le sourire de Sakura s'effaça en même temps que ses mèches se plaquèrent sans beauté sur son visage.

- Tu disais ? s'enquit Kero voyant ses ailes inutilisables sans un séchoir ultra puissant.

- Euh… gomen… tout le monde peut se tromper, non ?

- Oui… tout le monde… ajouta Shaolan irrité. T'aurais pas pu te retenir ?

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils, oubliant presque que si son amie ne l'avait pas fait, il aurait certainement fait pire. Le déluge cessa sur ordre de la maîtresse des cartes. Yue put replier ses ailes qui l'avaient protégé, s'attirant les foudres de son congénère.

- Au moins, les cartes sont contrôlables, affirma Yue.

- C'est l'essentiel. Mais est-ce que le gamin pourra en faire de même ! ajouta Kero sceptique.

Le gamin en question vit rouge.

- Bien sûr que je peux contrôler mes pouvoirs ! s'énerva-t-il. Et c'est pas une peluche comme toi qui va me prouver le contraire !

- Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire, là ! s'écria la peluche

Il plaça ses pattes minuscules sur les hanches, tentant d'afficher un air courroucé à l'extrême… un peu mis à mal par sa face d'ourson d'adoption pour une enfant de quatre ans.

- Autant que tu le voudras : Peluche ! Peluche ! Peluche ! Peluche !

- Raaaah ! Tu me le paieras cher je te le promets ! vociféra le gardien solaire.

- Mouais, c'est ça… pour l'instant… pousse-toi tu me gênes !

Le jeune homme leva nonchalamment la main et brassa l'air comme pour chasser une mouche importune de son champ de vision. Mais l'insecte avait pour apparence celle de Kero qui se retrouva projeté dix mètres plus loin, aussi légèrement qu'une plume mais qui retomba aussi lourdement qu'une masse, K-O. Fier de son coup et de sa réplique, Shaolan s'adossa un peu plus au muret, croisant les bras derrière la tête, attendant que ses vêtements sèchent un peu. Sakura sentit ses épaules s'affaisser, face à la énième dispute entre ses deux amis.

- Shaolan… tu exagères !

- Hey ! C'est lui qui a commencé !

- On ne sait pas ce que peut faire cette magie sur nous. Elle peut très bien nous affaiblir !

- Bah, t'inquiète… c'est pas ça qui va nous débarrasser de cet énergumène ! De toute façon rien n'en vient à bout !

Avec un dernier regard désapprobateur, elle alla récupérer le bolide improvisé, gisant encore au sol. Kero voyait encore trente-six cartes de Clow et de Sakura, état empiré par la chaleur écrasante. (2)

- Zut… j'aurais dû garder un peu d'eau au cas où… marmonna-t-elle en s'asseyant à l'ombre.

Une main se plaça devant son visage, Sakura leva le regard sur Yue. Il lui présentait au creux de sa main une énorme goutte d'eau aussi remuante que de la gelée alimentaire.

- Comment tu as fait ça ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

- J'ai récupéré de l'eau, expliqua-t-il simplement.

- Merci beaucoup !

Une fois l'eau en main, Sakura hésita un moment…

- Tiens…

Shaolan lui passa un tissu blanc, la tête tournée de l'autre côté. Sakura hausse un sourcil mais prit le mouchoir.

- Merci Shaolan, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le jeune homme eut un regard de côté, assez long pour apercevoir le sourire, et dissimula encore plus son visage rougissant… « _Certainement la chaleur_ » songea-t-il.

- Bon, Kero ! Il est temps d'émerger on doit reprendre la route, grogna Sakura à l'intention du lionceau.

- Woooow… _Light_… Eriol… Clow… _Water_… des cartes de Sakura… yahoooo…

- Eh ben ! Ça ne lui réussit pas la chaleur… remarqua Shaolan.

Sakura sentit une goutte glisser sur son crâne…

- C'est pas le moment de divaguer ! hurla-t-elle en essorant sur Kero toute l'eau que le mouchoir avait absorbée.

Shaolan ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

**… …**

- Va falloir m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé… balbutia le sang-mêlé encore sous le choc.

Gojyo glissa une ultime fois sur le siège rendu impraticable en moins de dix secondes. Hakkai attendit un peu aux aguets, puis expira longuement.

- Je pense que la _minus wave_ a vraiment de graves conséquences climatiques, proposa-t-il. Pauvre Hakuryu… espérons qu'il n'a pas attrapé froid avec ce choc thermique.

Goku éternua lamentablement.

- A tes souhaits…

- Berci… renifla le saru.

La jeep cahota sur place, à l'arrêt. Hakkai eut un sourire peiné…

- Toi aussi Hakuryu…

- Kyuuuu…

- Et toi Sanzo ? Ça va ?

Sanzo était… calme… très calme… on pouvait même dire qu'il était _zen_. Aucun sourcil, aucune grimace n'était visible… il posa son coude contre la jeep, et sa tête sur sa main. Là, une veine commença à sortir.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez de cette vieille peau et de ses tours de guignol… marmonna-t-il.

- Entre-temps on pourrait très bien se noyer dans la jeep ! remarqua Gojyo.

- Kyuuuuuu…

- Bonne idée, approuva Hakkai.

La seconde qui suivit, les quatre hommes se retrouvèrent le derrière à terre... l'eau contenue dans la jeep se déversa sans douceur, de nouveau sur eux.

- Y en a marre…

- Avec la chaleur on séchera en route… mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a plu aussi soudainement.

- Va savoir… avec son humour tordu, l'autre carne a certainement cru bon de nous doucher. (3)

**… …**

- Pas faux, ça ! s'exclama la déesse avant de se tordre encore de rire. Enfin, en partie !

Quelqu'un soupira longuement derrière elle.

- Allez Jiroushin, me dis pas que c'était pas marrant ? Des trombes d'eau, l'équivalent de cent litres sur la tête.

- Si, ce fut très amusant, Kanzeon ! Seulement le pouvoir des cartes devient de plus en plus destructeur.

La déesse de la Compassion tiqua puis se retourna.

- Clow ! De retour enfin ! Inquiet pour ses protégés, nee ?

- Pas tant que cela… plutôt pour les habitants de Togenkyo. Qui sait ce que _Rain_ a pu faire en une seule invocation ?

- Moi.

Le magicien remonta ses lunettes avec un sourire.

- Bien entendu…

- Une source tarie a retrouvé sa vigueur d'antan à quelques kilomètres de ton groupe. Une reine autoproclamée est en train de criser face à son kimono ruiné par un orage à l'intérieur de sa forteresse… et une gamine survoltée a entraîné son frère et le reste de la compagnie dans un concours de celui qui ferait la plus grande gerbe d'eau en sautant à pieds joints dans les flaques, énuméra-t-elle. Tu vois ? Rien de bien alarmant.

- Et lorsque _Fire_ sera utilisée ?

- Ah ça… j'attends de voir !

Kanzeon se leva de son transat.

- Au fait, j'ai quelques petites choses à te montrer.

**… …**

- S'il y a une chose que je hais le plus dans ce monde détraqué, c'est bien la pluie, grogna un prince youkai passablement irrité de la soudaine douche écossaise reçue.

- Oh allez Nii-chan ! C'est amusant de sauter dans les flaques !

- Clair… pleuvoir à l'intérieur d'une bâtisse… ajouta Doku en enlevant son manteau trempé.

- A savoir ce qu'a pu inventer ce Nî !

Ririn entreprit brusquement d'apprécier la profondeur chacune des flaques causées par le déluge, tirant par la main l'empoisonneuse pour l'entraîner dans son jeu. Kougaiji soupira mais ne put cacher un sourire amusé qui étirait ses lèvres.

- Je paierais cher pour voir la tête de sa mère juste après la flotte, ricana Doku.

- En pressant le pas, on arrivera peut-être avant la fin.

- Hey Nii-chan ! Regarde !

La gamine survoltée sauta pieds joints dans une flaque, mettant tout son poids et toute sa force dans son saut. Un mur d'eau s'éleva puis alla s'écraser sur l'assistance.

- Ririn… soupira Doku, exaspéré de ses efforts vains pour redonner un semblant de forme à son manteau.

- Essaye de faire mieux que moi !

Le bras droit se tourna vers Kougaiji. Ce dernier semblait ruminer quelque chose qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

- Nee, oni-chan ! T'as peur de pas y arriver ? lança Ririn en provocation.

Le mot « peur » déclencha la chose en question… avec un sourire carnassier qui ravit au plus haut point sa jeune sœur, il se prépara à contre-attaquer.

- Prépare-toi à accepter ta défaite, grogna Kou. Doku, tu viens ?

- Avec joie…

**… …**

Fin du chapitre 3 ! Argh ! Il a mit du temps le bougre… euh, et puis désolée pour l'absence de shonen ai dans ce chapitre. Mais bon je l'ai refait en deux heures, je n'avais pas trop la tête à ça.

Reviews ! Onegai…

**… …**

(1) Surveillez les titres… petit crescendo !

(2) Je sais, je sais… je suis sadique envers ce pauvre Kero. Mais sachez qu'il me bousille à chaque fois mes fics de CC Sakura. Vengeance ! Il n'empêche que j'ai du faire un superbe travail de mémoire pour me rappeler des répliques… ça a chauffé le cerveau /passe la tête sous de l'eau glaciale/

(3) Ben ouais, avec cette chaleur, ils en avaient besoin !

**Sanzo** : Justement, je parlais de toi.

**Mellyna** : Ah…

/réflexion/

**Mellyna** : Attends une minute toi ! Tu m'as traitée de carne !


	4. Notes

**Salut à tous !**

**Avec cette rentrée qui s'annonce plutôt… énervante, je me dois de vous annoncer que je vais devoir cesser toute activité de scribe. Toutes mes fanfics et fictions seront en suspens, sauf quelques unes, mais cela restera à voir. Voici la liste des fanfictions qui seront laissées de côté :**

OoOoOooooOoOoO

**Saiyuki**

**Le Pantin** ça fait un an qu'il attend d'être fini, mais j'ai pas pu… il me plait de moins en moins et avec la perte des chapitres ce sera difficile. Au plus tard, je le clôturerai en juillet 2006.

**Flammes d'un destin** il reste un one-shot à écrire j'avais déjà changé la donne et supprimer le shonen ai prévu, et j'aime encore moins ce que je vais devoir écrire. C'est trop mièvre… il sera terminé en même temps que le Pantin.

**Sablier du Temps** je l'avais oublié celui-là… surtout que je bloquais sérieusement sur l'intrigue et me demandais si j'allais pousser un peu plus loin le lien avec le Pantin ou si j'en restais là. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

**Elle cherche, elle courre, elle va…** je ne l'ai commencé que sur Word… c'est la réponse au défi n°16 de The Koruni… je m'excuse de n'avoir pas posté le premier chapitre rapidement. Mais je vous promets que je vous livrerai une belle réponse au défi !

**Rien ne va plus** Tuez-moi si vous voulez, je ne vous en voudrai pas ! Je sais j'ai des délais qui dépassent l'entendement, même une tortue en rougirait mais c'est comme ça. Je me suis fourvoyée et j'ai commencé plein de trucs en même temps. Je vous prierai d'attendre un peu… merci.

J'avais dans l'idée de faire deux petits one-shot… sur un épisode de Reloaded concernant Goku (du style This Guys) ; et un one-shot marrant qui sera une surprise… celui-ci je ne sais pas si je pourrai le terminer… peut-être juste avant la rentrée.

OoOoOooooOoOoO

**Yami no Matsuei**

**Liens qui nous unissent** # tombe à terre et s'incline # Désolée ma Shinshin ! Tu n'as pas eu à corriger ma fanfic depuis des lustres, pardon ! Mais celle-là aussi je l'avais zappée ! Les malheurs de Hind ne sont pas terminés, loin de là… faut pas croire, hein ? Le chapitre est bientôt terminé… je pense même le couper en deux si ça dépasse douze pages.

OoOoOooooOoOoO

**Card Captor Sakura**

**Le Jugement des Etoiles** je suis impardonnable, je sais ! Non seulement je refais TOUTE la fanfic mais en plus j'avance pas… c'est pas un monde ça ? Pareil, il vous faudra attendre juin ou juillet pour qu'il revive… gomen.

**Rien ne va plus** je sais… j'ai posté dans les deux catégories… je ne mettrai que les chapitres déjà écrits…

OoOoOooooOoOoO

**Weiss Kreuz**

**Poursuites** je vais vous dégoutter : Il y a très peu de chapitres et je vous laisse en plan avec le premier. Na ! Si vous pouviez attendre quelques mois, ce serait sympa.

OoOoOooooOoOoO

**Lord of the Rings**

**Le Départ** après un troisième où il ne se passe strictement RIEN d'intéressant, voici une période où il n'y aura rien… strictement rien. Même pendant tout le mois que j'ai passé à Constantine, j'ai pas écrit grand-chose, c'est incroyable… il me reste beaucoup de pages à taper, donc en juin je reprendrai.

**Mille et Une Façons** Comment bousiller LOTR en une gaffe… ou quand un battement d'aile à Lille peut provoquer une catastrophe en Australie… on le leur souhaite pas. C'est sur papier virtuel… mais j'ai pas fini les cinquante premiers conseils.

**La Prophétie des Auriels** AU du Départ, qui ne prendra vie que lorsque le Départ aura bien avancé… on attend un peu ?

OoOoOooooOoOoO

**Warcraft : Beyond The Dark Portal**

**« Pas encore de titre** **»** Un truc que j'ai commencé depuis trois ans… c'est une mise en scène du scénario de Warcraft II et de son extension… un trip qui m'est venu comme ça…

OoOoOooooOoOoO

**Harry Potter**

**Et Pourtant** et si… moi aussi j'ai été frappée par la vague de potterfictions… c'n'est pas un monde ? Je trouve qu'en peu de temps j'ai bien avancé dans les chapitres, le découpage est assez simple… mais je vais devoir couper sur ce rebondissement du chapitre quatre. On se retrouve en juin ? Surtout parce que je ne sais absolument pas quoi mettre dans le chapitre cinq. Mais je suis sûre qu'avec la sortie du prochain film, la mémoire me reviendra.

OoOoOooooOoOoO

**Animorphs**

**Plus Jamais Seuls** un léger détournement d'intrigue… une AU de AU de AU… supprimé, rebooté, réécrit… tout ce que vous voulez. Disons que j'ai pris Star Wars, Star Gate et Animorphs, que je les ai mélangés, que j'ai ajouté des trucs à moi et que ça donnera une version des Fondateurs (expliqué plus tard).

OoOoOooooOoOoO

**Star Wars/Star Gate**

**Les Fondateurs** série d'une bonne dizaine de fanfictions dont l'écriture a quand même avancée… surtout la partie cross-over avec Star Gate. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez toujours voir Némésis… mais ça va être supprimé quand j'aurai commencé par le… commencement.

OoOoOooooOoOoO

Je crois que c'est tout… au fait même si c'est suspendu, rien ne vous empêche de lire et de laisser un commentaire, car même si je ne poste plus, je lis quand même, hein ?

OoOoOooooOoOoO

Au niveau des fictions… je ne sais pas si je vais mettre les infos ici… non allez, si ça vous intéresse allez sur sur mon profil (même pseudo).

Allez, à la revoyure ! Bonne rentrée et bonne année d'études !

**Jedi-ement, Mellyna Yanou**


End file.
